Sango and the Stupid Monk
by Sangodare
Summary: This part is mainly about Sango and Miroku, but there are also many other couplings. Read and find out what happens when Sesshomaru goes soft and Sango finally gives in to the monk. this is mainly a inuyasha fic but also includes Yu Yu Hakusho and many ot
1. Gone

_**Miroku and Sango**_

_Plot by: AJB_

_Disclaimer: none of these characters so far are mine. They belong to multiple manga writers and my best friend._

_Chapter 1_

_**Gone**_

_**"Miroku!" screamed Sango as she chased the perverted monk though out the hallways of the castle of Otherworld.**_

_**"What? I don't get it. Why are you chasing me? Why are you so mad?" asked a very confused Miroku.**_

_**"Why! Because of what you did last night!" explained Sango**._

_**"Oh, you mean getting drunk and stripping at a infamous strip bar?" **_

_**"Exactly! Now come back here you letch!" Sango furiously exclaimed. She was so angry, why did he have to get drunk like that? She knew the more he had to drink the more he lost control of his perverted ways. Sango hated that. Without warning she ran straight into Kagome. Sango and Kagome whacked heads, they both fell unconscious to the ground.**_

_**"Sango? Sango? Are you alright?" asked a worried Miroku. **_

_**Sango's head hurt and she could barely see what was going on around her. "M..M..Miroku? W..Wh..What's happening?"**_

_**"You're in Kaiba's tower. Earlier you knocked heads with Kagome and fell unconscious. I took you both to Kaiba to get medical treatment." smiled Miroku.**_

_**"Thanks, Miroku. But you never did get your punishment for what you did last night." An evil smile appeared on Sango's face.**_

_**"P-Please don't Sango." pleaded Miroku, too late. Smack**!_

_**"Hmph." Sango turned her head and refused to talk to Miroku, instead she stormed out of the room. **_

_**Kaiba shook his head, "It seems your have you work cut out for you, Miroku, if you want to win her over." **_

_**"Yeah, I know. But she hates me completely." Miroku hung his head and Kaiba started to laugh his head off.**_

_**"Hates you? Miroku, she doesn't hate you. Have you ever seen the way she looks at you? She is head over heels for you and just doesn't want to admit it." Kaiba laughed.**_

_**"Are you sure? Did she put you up to this?" Miroku was so confused, he knew she had feelings for him, but not like that. **_

_**"Of course I'm sure." Kaiba smiled at him, was he really telling the truth. Miroku wasn't sure. Kagome was beginning to wake up so he decided to leave before she could ask him any questions. **_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That monk how dare he? How could he do something like he did last night and then try to be... arrgghh! I just don't get him sometimes. **Sango just couldn't stop thinking about him. **_

**_Sango found she had walked all the way to the front gates of the castle. She shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I took of for a couple of hours, without Miroku." Sango passed though the gates, thinking she'd make her way down to the local village to see Kaede or maybe just go sit in one of the meadows and be alone for awhile. All the while someone was watching her._**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_"Kagome! Kagome! Hey Kagome!" InuYasha ran through the hallways screaming for Kagome. "Kagome!"_**

_**Kagome could hear InuYasha from upstairs. She didn't really want to go see what he wanted, but she knew if she didn't he would just get even more angry. "Excuse me Kaiba, I have to go take care of something."**_

_**He nodded. "Of course, but come back later for an examination." Kagome paid him no heed and ran out the door. She found InuYasha near Umi and Sesshoumaru's room, and of course he was fighting. "Arrgh.. INUYASHA SIT BOY!" InuYasha plummet to the ground.**_

_**"Hmph serves you right for disturbing the whole castle." Sesshoumaru snorted, and walked off. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to go see if InuYasha was okay.**_

_**"Are you alright InuYasha?"**_

_**"Alright! It was your fault I even hit the floor!"**_

_**"Why you... SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Hmph."**_

_**"Owie.." InuYasha whimpered. Kagome left and didn't even give him a second look. "Kagome wait, please.." **_

_That InuYasha... grrrrrrrr... sometimes I could just... argghh.. I just can't stand that hanyou' sometimes. **Kagome went into her room and slammed the door behind her. **_

_**InuYasha slowly got up off the ground, he began to rub his bottom. **Damn Kagome why does she always do that? Where did she go anyways? Great. I Lost her again. _

_**InuYasha shook his head. "Sesshoumaru! Do you know where Kagome ran off to?"** _

_**"Are you blind InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru teased. InuYasha began to growl, but before he could do anything Umi came out of her room.**_

_**"Why are you two fighting this time. I was trying to sleep." Umi snapped.**_

_**"Sorry, Umi. The hanyou here is just having troubles finding his mate."**_

_**"She's not my mate, Sesshoumaru."**_

_**"Then why is her scent all over you?" Before InuYasha could answer Umi hit Sesshoumaru in the back of his head.**_

_**"Don't pay any attention to this pain in the ass, InuYasha. If your looking for Kagome she's probably in her room or with Sango."**_

_**"Thanks, Umi." InuYasha sped off to Kagome's room, and knocked on her door.**_

_**"Who is it?"**_

_**"It's me."**_

_**"What do you want?"**_

_**"Will you let me in?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"B-Because..."**_

_**"Kagome?" InuYasha waited for a reply, but none came. "Kagome if you don't open this door right now I'll..." He was cut off, when the door opened and Kagome flew into his arms. She was crying. "Kagome what's wrong?" Slowly he wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't cry Kagome."**_

**_"I'm sorry, InuYasha."_**

_**"For what?"**_

_**"For hurting you like I did earlier. I just wanted you to stop fighting."**_

_**"Don't worry about it Kagome. I over reacted."**_

_**"Oh, InuYasha.." Kagome buried her face in his arms. InuYasha couldn't stand seeing her like this, he gently picked her up and carried her inside her room. It was a mess, there were things all over the floor and on her bed. InuYasha silently wondered what she had been doing in here, but he dismissed the thought. Instead he cleared a space on her bed and laid her down, but as his hands passed over her stomach he gasped. She was pregnant. InuYasha looked at her, she was staring at him in shock. Slowly her face calmed, and she put her hand over his.**_

_**"Kagome, why didn't you tell me?" **_

_**Kagome averted her gaze. "I was going to, I swear. But I just found out yesterday, and I wanted to think it over for awhile. I just wasn't ready to tell you yet." Kagome began to cry again.**_

_**"It's alright, I know now, and I'm here for you." He embraced her in his warmth, and let her sob into his shoulder.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sango sat in the soft grasses and felt the cool breeze across her face. It was all so quiet, it was so different from the castle. She sighed.**_

_Does Miroku really love me or does he just play with my emotions. What am I thinking of course he loves me. But then why is he always so perverted. I wish he wouldn't act like that all the time. Sometimes I think the only thing he has on his mind is a woman. **Sango shifted in the grass, trying to get more comfortable.**_

_** A cold hand suddenly clasped over her mouth. "Don't make a sound."**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"What do you mean? She's gone?"**_

_**"Miroku, I saw it with my own two eyes. Naraku took her."**_

_**"Then why didn't you try and stop him, Kurama?"**_

_**"I did."**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

_**"I'm taking you to a place they'll never be able to find you." **_

_**"Naraku! What are you doing let her go!"**_

_**"Not on your life fox!" Naraku charged at him, Kurama failed to dodge and was hit straight on. **_

_**"Arrgghhh! Rose whip!" Kurama's whip lashed out, but he was too fast. He was there, no there, no he's there. Then there was nothing.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"If you tried to stop him, why isn't Sango stand here next to me?"**_

_**"Because I failed. I was wounded Miroku, and he didn't give me a chance to change forms."**_

_**"I'm sorry my friend it's just..." Miroku turned away. "I need to be alone."**_

_**"I understand." Kurama nodded and walked out the door. As soon as he was gone Miroku fell to his knees, he looked skyward. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks.**_

_**"I WILL KILL YOU NARAKU! I SWARE IT! FOR SANGO'S SAKE I WILL KILL YOU!" **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"What are you going to do with me?"**_

_**"You are just a part of my plan."**_

_**"Miroku will come for me."**_

_**"Silence, wretch!" He made contact with her face and blood began to flow down it.**_

_**"H-He w-wi-will come." Again he struck her, the blood flowed more freely now and dripped onto the ground. Sango's tears began to mix with her blood. Naraku laughed.**_

_**"Good. Then I can destroy him. But right now I have to go to my next victim. I believe she's a friend of yours."**_

_**"N-no, d-d-don't."**_

_**"Ah.. so you know who I'm after. Miss Kagome, will be much harder to capture. But it will be even worse torture than your disappearance."**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Kagome lay next to her mate, embraced in his warmth. After she had heard about Sango, she couldn't bear to be away from him. Kagome figured if Naraku had taken Sango he would probably try to take her or the other girls. She didn't want to be taken, who knows what he would do to her. She had to make sure she wasn't kidnapped, because than not only her life would be in danger, but her child's as well. Kagome sighed. Miroku was so upset about Sango's kidnapping, he was so sad. It had only been hours since her disappearance but when Kagome had seen him, he looked so worried about her. **_

_**Kagome slowly got out of bed and slipped out the door. She headed towards the kitchen, careful not to make a sound she opened the fridge.**_

_**"Is sneaking out of bed a new habit of yours Kagome?"**_

_**"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed. "Umi don't scare me like that."**_

_**"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."**_

_**"Then why were you in here without the lights on?"**_

_**"I'm part cat demon, I'm nocturnal."**_

_**"Oh, sorry. But why are you down here?"**_

_**"I couldn't sleep. How about you?"**_

_**"I couldn't sleep either, and I'm hungry." Umi began to giggle. "What's so funny?"**_

_**"It's just I remember when I first got pregnant, and I used to do what your doing now all the time."**_

_**"Ah.. Umi aren't you pregnant now, and how'd you know I was pregnant?"**_

_**"Instinct, and yeah I am pregnant. So I guess I'm no better than you."**_

_**"Umi aren't you in the least bit worried?"**_

_**"Worried? Of course I am. I mean one of us could be next right?"**_

_**"One of us probably will be next."**_

_**"Why do you say that?"**_

_**"Because if we are kidnapped, it will make our mates feel..."**_

_**"Like they failed to protect us. If he takes one of us it will be like a double whammy right?"**_

_**"Mmmhmm. I just don't know what's going to happen Umi. I'm so afraid. Why did I get pregnant now of all times?"**_

_**"Hey, don't think like that. Be happy it happened."**_

_**"Your afraid too. You already lost two of your children and your afraid it might happen again."**_

_**"But I won't let it happen. I can't let it happen." Umi bit her lip. "I promised myself it would never happen again."**_

_**"Good evening ladies, don't scream and I won't kill you." Sleeping gas began to fill the room. Umi and Kagome went wide eyed. They had been right they were next, but it was too late. They were already beginning to doze off. Naraku smiled. This was easier than he thought it would be, and now instead of just getting one of his targets he had gotten two. It was a stroke of good luck on his side. "Sweet dreams."**_


	2. The Blood That Has Been Shed

_**MIROKU AND SANGO**_

_(Guess what? I made it to chapter two:D I hope you've liked it so far. :p)_

_CHP 2_

_**The Blood That Has Been Shed**_

_Where am I? Huh? It's Sango. She looks so pale, and there is blood all over her. What did Naraku do to her? _

_**"Sango? Are you alright?" asked Kagome.**_

_**"K-kagome?" muttered Sango.**_

_**"What happened to you Sango?"**_

_**"Naraku he struck my face several times. But it's nothing. How did you get here?"**_

_**"He took me and Umi."**_

_**"But does he know that your-" Sango stopped short. Naraku walked though the door, an evil smile lit his face.**_

_**"Well, well your finally awake. My plan is now set in motion. With you three gone, it's enough to send Otherworld into chaos."**_

_**"You'll never get away with it Naraku, when you took me you more than likely enraged Miroku, and now you've taken Kagome and Umi. Now you've enraged InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. I told you Miroku would come for me, and I am not wrong. But I also know InuYasha and Sesshoumaru will come for Kagome and Umi."**_

_**"Silence." Naraku's claws slid across Sango's face, blood flew all around her. Sango hung her head down low and let the blood fall to the ground. Kagome wanted to do something to help her friend but her hands were chained to the wall. She watched in horror as Naraku then began to slap her over and over again. Kagome couldn't bear to watch it, so instead she looked over at Umi. She noticed Umi was also bloody and was breathing heavily. What had he done to Umi.**_

_**"Leave her alone!"**_

_**"Hmmm... let me think that over for a minute. No." He continued to strike her.**_

_**"Stop it!"**_

_**"You know you are becoming quite the nuscence." He moved away from Sango, and made his way over to her. Gently he tipped her chin up and forced her to look him in the eye. "Maybe I should give you the same treatment as her. I'm sure you don't want that."**_

_**"You can hurt me all you want just leave them alone."**_

_**Naraku began to laugh. "I'm going to hurt you all."**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**InuYasha rolled over in his bed, and yawned. He opened his eyes to find Kagome missing. He sat up, and felt the covers just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Where was Kagome. He shrugged she probably went downstairs to make breakfast or something. InuYasha quickly threw on his clothes and ran downstairs. **_

_**"Kagome, hey Kagome. Are you down here?" He looked everywhere for her still he couldn't find her. Finally he ran into Sesshoumaru. "Hey Sesshoumaru have you seen Kagome."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Oh, well if you find her tell me."**_

_**"You idiot... She's gone."**_

_**"Huh? What are you talking about Sesshoumaru?"**_

_**"Haven't you been in the kitchen? Naraku's scent is everywhere. So is Umi's and Kagome's scents."**_

_**"You mean he..."**_

_**"Yes, he took them."**_

_**"Grrrr... I'm gonna kill him."**_

_**"Good morning you two." smiled Kari.**_

_**"It's anything but a good morning, Kari." smirked InuYasha.**_

_**"Huh? Why what happened?"**_

_**"Never mind it. Where's Kurama?" stated Sesshoumaru.**_

_**"He's playing with our son, why?" Sesshoumaru and InuYasha began to walk off towards the courtyard.**_

_**"You'd better come with us." Kari, confused, followed after them. They were walking like there was an emergency or something. Wait a second; Kari hardly ever saw Sesshoumaru parted from Umi, what was going on. Before she knew it she was standing next to Kurama.**_

_**"Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, what is the meaning of this?"**_

_**"We need to talk now." Sesshoumaru simply stated. Kurama looked at Kari, and then back at his son. Slowly he put him into Kari's arms.**_

_**"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Kari just nodded. Kurama turned his back and began to follow the two brothers' before she could say anything. He had no idea where they where taking him, but he still followed. They led him far away from the castle, and into a forest.**_

_**"Alright we're here."**_

_**"This had better be worth it Sesshoumaru. What is it that you need?"**_

_**"We need your help."**_

_**"What for?"**_

_**"Naraku took Umi and Kagome."**_

_**"So now he's taken them too."**_

_**"It's not surprising. But we can't just let him get the best of us. We can't just let him take them from us." **_

_**"Wow, I didn't know you had emotions like that Sesshoumaru." Smirked InuYasha.**_

_**"Ha. Ha. So funny InuYasha. I'm amused."**_

_**"So what's the plan?" **_

_**"I say we storm the place and take them back." suggested Miroku as he walked up to them. "It could be our only chance."**_

_**"No that would be too reckless. We only end up getting killed." Sesshoumaru snorted. "Why are you even here monk? No one important to you has been taken."**_

_**"No one important? Sango was taken! She's the most important person in my life! I may not show it, but she is." InuYasha suddenly turned around and walked over to the bushes behind them. He punched them.**_

_**"Oww... what was that for?" Kari stood up out of the bushes, her son held tightly in her arms.**_

_**"Kari, why did you follow us?"**_

_**"Because I needed to know what was going on too, Kurama."**_

_**Kurama nodded. "I see."**_

_**"Then we'll stick to my plan?"**_

_**"Yes, but first we must find out what Naraku is planning."**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sango slowly opened her eyes. Every muscle on her body seemed to be screaming, she could feel the dried blood on her face. Sango turned to look at Kagome; she looked in really bad shape. This wasn't good, not good at all. Sango pulled at the chains, they just wouldn't budge. She tried as hard as she could, but still nothing happened. **_

_**On the opposite side of the room, Umi began to stir. Umi found it hard to open her eyes, all she could feel was pain. Something was wrong; she never felt pain, unless. Umi came to a horrible realization, she had become so weak that she had morphed back into her human form. She tried to change back into her hanyou form but she just couldn't do it.**_

_**Sango looked over at Umi, she looked worse than Kagome. "Umi... are you alright?"**_

_**"No, I'm not. I can't change my form, and I can barely move. Plus I hurt like hell."**_

_**"Concentrate Umi, and you'll manage it."**_

_**"All right I'll try again, but I don't think this is going to work." Umi bared her teeth, no matter what she had to do this. Suddenly Umi was enveloped in a strange light, she began to change. Slowly she took on the shape of her half-demon self. "I don't believe it. I did it."**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Kari sat quietly in her room, waiting for Kurama to come back. Tenki was sleeping in her arms. He was like an exact replica of his father, when she looked at him, tears slowly began to slide down her face. "Please come back to me Kurama."**_

_**Kari hadn't noticed, but Naraku was sitting on her windowsill. "Hello, Kari. Long time no see?"**_

_**Kari gasped. "Naraku! What are you doing here?"**_

_**"I'm grasping the moment." Naraku's cold hands reached down and pulled her off the ground. "I'm taking you and your son." Without hesitation he knocked her out with his bare hands. Tenki began to slip from her arms, but Naraku grabbed him. Laughing he threw Kari over his shoulder, and held her son in his arms.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Kari, I'm back! Kari?" Kurama opened their door, he saw no one. "Kari?" He walked over to her bed, what he saw was blood, Kari's blood. He quickly changed into Yoko and sniffed the air. Naraku's scent was everywhere. Yoko shook his head and turned back into Kurama. Kurama wasn't shocked, just upset. He stormed out of his room and went to find the others.**_

_**He found them talking in the living room. As he walked in they all stopped talking and looked at him. **_

_**"Kurama what is it?" asked Hiei.**_

_**"She's gone, and so is my son."**_

_**"Naraku's done it again." smirked Hiei.**_

_**"This isn't a laughing matter Hiei. I'm going to find them, now."**_

_**"Wait Kurama, I'll go with you." Miroku quickly said as he got up.**_

_**Kurama nodded. "Fine, is anyone else coming?" One by one they all began to get up, except Hiei. "Aren't you coming Hiei?"**_

_**"Well someone has to stay behind to make sure nothing happens to the rest of our children and mates." They nodded, Hiei was right. All of them, except Hiei, followed Kurama through the front gates.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Huh? Where am I?" **_

_**"Your in Naraku's castle." choked Sango, barely able to speak.**_

_**"Where's my son?"**_

_**Umi shook her head. "We didn't know he was taken too."**_

_**"No..."**_

_**"Don't worry Kari, we'll get him back." Umi assured her. Kari didn't seem to be listening, tears started to roll down her cheeks. Umi shook her head, she had meant what she said. **_

_**"Kari don't cry. Your not the only one here who has children." **_

_**"But you don't have any, Kagome."**_

_**"No yet, but I will. If I die though, this world will not lose one life but two. For my child's sake I will survive. You must survive too, Kari. What will happen if you die?"**_

_**"They will just go on living."**_

_**"No, they won't. You know that without you Kurama has no reason to live."**_

_**"He has Tenki."**_

_**"But it would never be the same for him."**_

_**"Arrghh.. I'm tired of listening to you feel sorry for yourself, I'm getting us out of here." Umi's eyes began to glow as she pulled at her chains. They just snapped. She broke them completely off her arms. Then she moved to the others and broke their chains too. When got to Sango she was able to see just how beat up she was, in fact she looked barely alive. Once she freed her, she fell to the ground. It didn't look like she'd be able to get up, but slowly she made it to her feet. "Do you think you can make it Sango?"**_

_**"I don't know but I'll try." All, but Kari began to walk towards the exit.**_

_**"We can't go yet, my son is still in there with Naraku." **_

_**Umi nodded. "Kagome, get Sango to safety. I'll go back with Kari."**_

_**Sango walked straight up to Umi. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I will fight, after all look at what he did to me."**_

_**Umi looked shocked, but nodded her head. "Fine, but then Kagome you should go get help."**_

_**"Alright I will." Kagome ran as fast as she could, she had to get back, she needed to get help. She ran into a forest and tripped, she fell right on her face. Kagome couldn't get up; she had done something to her ankle. What use to her friends was she now. Kagome closed her eyes, she had given up, she could go no farther. Suddenly she felt warm hands on her face, and she slowly opened her eyes.**_

_**"InuYasha... I..I.."**_

_**"Shh.. it's alright I'm here." He pulled her into his warm embrace, and gently kissed her lips. Kagome slowly pulled away.**_

_**"InuYasha, the others they need help."**_

_**"I know, but Kurama and them guys can handle it." InuYasha picked her up off the ground, and held her tightly in his arms. He sped off towards the castle.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Umi, do you know where he is?"**_

_**"Yes I do Kari."**_

_**"We should do a sneak attack from behind. We might be able to catch him off guard." suggested Sango.**_

_**"Let's try it." Sango and Umi slowly circled around Naraku until they were behind him. Sango cautiously moved along the rocks that covered the floor, careful not to make a sound. Umi did the same moving in the other direction. Sango quietly picked up a rod lying on the ground, and crept closer to Naraku. She could see Tenki, wrapped up in his blankets, sleeping silently on the ground. Sango signaled Umi to tell her where the baby was, and leapt into a deadly attack. When the rod was just inches from Naraku's head, he turned and grabbed it, forcing Sango to the ground. Then it was Umi's turn. Umi tackled Naraku and began to go at him with her claws. She managed to scratch him a few times before he caught her hands, and held her there. **_

_**Umi struggled but it was no use, Naraku kicked her off of him. She landed on the cold stone floor, and fell unconsouis. Naraku smiled, and turned to face Sango, who was coming at him again. This time when he caught the rod he broke it in two. Naraku closed his hand around Sango's neck and held her up off the ground, she tried to fight his grip, but she was just too weak. But she couldn't give up now, not after they had come so close. From a hidden compartment in her cat suit Sango drew a knife. She thrust the blade into Naraku, his eyes went wide. Everything around Sango began to plunge into darkness. The last thing she saw was Miroku rushing into the cave.**_

_**Miroku charged at Naraku, flinging his staff into his face. Blinded he dropped Sango, and just before she hit the ground, Miroku slid under her and caught her in his arms. He looked down at her face it was torn and bloody, and she also had multiple wounds all over the rest of her body. What had he done to her.**_

_**"You will pay for this Monk!" screamed Naraku as he vanished into thin air. **_

_**Miroku feared that Sango was dead, sadly he picked her up and began to walk out of Naraku's base. Miroku could feel her blood running down his fingers and it sickened him.**_

_**He looked down at her, and slowly tears made their way down his face. Miroku buried his head in her shoulder.**_

_**"I'm sorry Sango. I'm so sorry. I've failed you, and now you're gone forever." sobbed Miroku.**_

_**"Miroku... don't be silly... you.. didn't... fail..." muttered Sango.**_

_**"Sango your alive! I was afraid I'd lost you." **_

_**Sango gently smiled and looked up at him. "Miroku... I..."**_

_**Miroku put his hand over her mouth. "Don't speak, I know." **_


End file.
